


Frank gets Fucked

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff, Joey, and Frank hang out at the resort. Noticing how bored Joey and Jeff are; Frank decides to make things more fun
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Frank Morrison, Joey/Frank Morrison, Joey/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen
Kudos: 33





	Frank gets Fucked

Normally, Frank, and Joey wouldn’t be friends with Jeff. But ever since Jeff got that job at the movie rental place in town, Frank and Joey would see him many times a week. They would watch classic horror movies over the weekend and one day they decided to talk to Jeff and invite him to a movie, but he politely declined. Not happy with his answer, Frank and Joey insisted that he come with them. This went on for several minutes; Jeff declined and Frank and Joey asked time and time again until they finally persuaded Jeff to join them. Thus began the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

A few months later, Frank is sitting between Jeff and Joey on an old couch in the Mount Ormond Resort. They just came back from a tiring day of being high school seniors. With everyone stressed, they decide to hang at their usual spot and relax on the couch, having some good old fun to cool down. That ‘fun’ includes watching some old, tacky horror movies. 

Halfway through the movie, Frank looks over and looks at Joey then towards Jeff. They look bored. Frank thinks about how to possibly make this evening more exciting. Oh, I know, Frank thinks to himself. Frank slowly gets up and goes to go get a bottle of lube he secretly stashed away in a nearby cabinet. Frank comes back and crawls down to the floor on his knees and puts his hands on both Jeff and Joey’s thighs. Both Jeff and Joey look over towards Frank wide-eyed. “Uh, Frank what are ya doing,” says Joey, blushing at the sudden inappropriate contact. Jeff, being the quiet person he is, responds second, “Yeah, What are you doing?”

“You two seemed bored,” says Frank, “so I decided to make this more fun, but only if you’re okay why with this. You guys are okay with this, right?” Jeff and Joey look at each other and back down towards Frank; they both shrugged in unison. “Uh, yeah sure why not,” Jeff says, “it would be a little weird if we just go back to the movie after this. So we might as well… right”.

“Okay then,” Frank says, “this is your last chance to say no”. Jeff and Joey look at each other and say, “Yeah, we’re sure”. “Hell yeah,” Frank says hungrily. Jeff and Joey unzip their pants, revealing their growing erections.

“Holy shit,” Frank gasps, quickly grasping their cocks and startling them, “you guys are huge”! “Really?” Jeff commented, “I’m not that long. I’m only five inches, and that’s just average… right”? “Well yeah,” Frank replies, slowly jerking Jeff’s cock, causing a soft grunt to come out of Jeff’s throat, “but you’re thick as hell”. Frank moves over towards Joey, now rubbing his dark length too, “And Joey, you’re super fuckin’ long like holy shit. Just how long are you”? “I’m about seven and a half inches” Joey replies, sounding smug, “so, you gonna start or what”? “Hell yeah,” Frank replies, with a sly grin and a malicious glint in his eyes, before quickly engulfing Joey’s tip into his wet mouth to slicken him up for later, causing Joey to let out a soft groan.

Frank keeps on working up Jeff’s cock while having the other’s in his wet mouth. Frank hears their delicious moans and grunts. Hearing his friends in such immense pleasure gets Frank hard, so he palms at his erection. Frank sucks Joey’s cock harder, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around his length taking him deeper into his mouth, a deep moan coming from Joey’s throat. Frank rubs his wet tongue across the bottom of Joey’s cock. 

Frank looks over towards Jeff, noticing how needy the man is, he gives him more attention. Frank starts to massage Jeff’s cock, before playing with Jeff’s sensitive tip, rubbing his slit which is covered in precum. Jeff shakily lets out a moan, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. “Ah fuck, Frank,” Jeff moans “how the fuck are you so good at this”. Frank looks up toward Jeff and winks; he may know his way around a cock or two. 

Thinking that Joey’s cock is slick enough, he switches his mouth and hand’s position. Frank is now sucking Jeff’s thick cock and massaging Joey’s. Jeff’s cock is more of a challenge than Joey’s. While Joey is longer, Jeff is thicker, and having to wrap his mouth around that monster was a challenge. Frank slowly works his way down, as to not strain his jaw too much. 

When Frank finally reaches the base of Jeff’s cock he pulls back and looks at the two of them. “So, are you gonna fuck me or what?” Frank says breathlessly, before pulling the lube out from his pockets and pulling his jeans down. Joey eagerly takes the lube and commands Frank to bend over and continue to suck off Jeff while he opens him up for their cocks. Frank does so eagerly, quickly engulfing Jeff’s cock, while palming his erection. Frank jumps and moans as Joey’s cold, lubed finger makes its way into Frank’s hole.

Frank is nearing his release. Suddenly Joey finds Frank's prostate, making Frank desperately moan. Joey chuckles to himself, continuing to rub Frank’s prostate. Frank cums, overwhelmed from the pleasure. Joey adds a second finger, making Frank shut his eyes due to the sting of the stretch. 

Jeff taps on Frank’s shoulder and says, “Don’t forget about me”. Frank proceeds to give Jeff more attention by playing with Jeff’s sensitive tip with his wet tongue, then swallowing down whole. Frank repeats this process until he feels Joey add two extra fingers, getting off Jeff’s saliva covered cock with a wet pop and a moan when he feels the sudden stretch. 

“I’m ready,” Frank moans, looking back towards Joey, a sultry glint in his eyes. Joey quickly takes his fingers out of Frank, making Frank yelp from the sudden loss. Now readying his cock, Joey begins to slowly jerk himself off at the sight of Frank, open and needy.

Frank looks up toward Jeff. When suddenly, Jeff pulls him into a deep wet kiss. They both close their eyes and lean into the kiss, massaging their tongues together. Jeff lowers his hands and tenderly gropes Frank’s ass. They both bull back from the kiss and Jeff says breathlessly, “Might as well make this a bit more romantic, right”. Frank pulls Jeff back into a kiss. This time the kiss is sloppier and needier than the last. In the heat of the kiss, Frank suddenly moans, as he feels Joey enter him from behind.

Frank is getting fucked by one of his best friends and sucking the other’s tongue. He’s in literal heaven right now; He must be. There is no other way that this could happen, being fucked by his two of his best friends, who he’s been crushing on for the past few months. 

Frank snaps back to reality. He tells Joey to stop for a second. Joey does as he’s told and watches as Frank slowly goes down towards Jeff’s needy, wanting cock. Frank nods towards Joey, and Joey gets the message and re-enters Frank. 

Joey begins to thrust as Frank sucks off Jeff. Joey’s thrusts start fairly slow. Frank starts to lower his hand so he can touch himself, but that quickly stops as Joey slaps his hand away. Frank responds with a needy whine, sending vibrations to Jeff’s cock, making Jeff moan. Joey wants Frank to cum purely from his cock hitting and rubbing his prostate.

Before long Joey speeds up his thrusts, making Frank moan softly around Jeff’s cock. Suddenly Joey hits his prostate, causing Frank to clench around Joey. A deep growl leaves Joey’s throat, feeling his release come closer. Frank also notices this and purposely clenches around him. 

Frank, also nearing his release, starts to suck Jeff harder, wanting to feel the man’s cum down his throat. Frank hollows out his cheeks sucking Jeff as hard as he can, rubbing the underside of his cock with his tongue. Jeff groans loudly, reaching his hand down and twisting it into Frank’s hair. Jeff pulls Franks lower onto his cock. Feeling Frank play with his balls with his tongue, Jeff’s cock twitches before he loudly groans, throwing his head back and releasing into the man’s throat. Frank swallows his cum eagerly, feeling the cum go down his throat and into his belly.

Frank pulls back from the fucked out Jeff and gives his full attention to Joey, who is still ramming Frank’s prostate. Frank rolls his hips back to make Joey go deeper. Joey smacks his balls on Frank’s ass, thrusting faster and harder. Both boys moan in ecstasy as Joey thrusts for the last time, emptying his balls into Frank. Feeling the sudden rush of hot liquid in his insides, Frank also cums. Frank can’t believe he just came from Joey’s cock. No one has ever made him cum purely from their cock, but lo and behold, Joey did it. 

Both boys flop down on the couch next to Jeff, breathlessly. With everyone panting, exhausted from the amazing fuck they just had, Frank regains his breath and sits up to speaks to Jeff. “So,” Frank says, still slightly breathless turning towards Jeff, “what was that kiss about, huh”? Jeff blushes, looking away from Frank’s gaze. “Uh,” Jeff sits up nervously, his heart thumping “I-I’ve kinda liked you for a while now,” Jeff pauses, “and I guess I saw this as the perfect opportunity to make a move”. 

“Well shit,” Frank says, “I like you too, Jeff”.

“Hold up, Hold up,” Joey begins, interrupting, now facing them, “you guys aren’t gonna get all mushy without me joining in”. Frank and Jeff stare at Joey, wide-eyed, “Holy shit,” they both say in unison, “do you like us too”? “Hell yeah,” Joey says, “I’ve also liked the both of you for a while now, not only are you guys my best buddies, but you’re hot as hell too”. “Well I like you too,” Frank replies. “Y-yeah,” Jeff replies, smiling, “me too”. “Well then,” Frank says, “are we all… like a thing now”? “Hell yeah,” Joey replies. 

They all share some kisses before Frank pulls back and says, “Oh shit, what are we gonna tell the girls”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I am new to writing. So, this may be bad or cringey, but I am hoping to improve the farther I go. :)


End file.
